Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu!
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: -TwoShots, Completed- Kisah Itachi kecil bersama Akatsuki dalam rangka menyambut Tahun Baru. AU, OOC, humor garing.
1. New Year's Eve

**Akemashite Omedetou**** Gozaimasu!**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Om Kishi**

**oXxXxXo**

**-**** Pagi hari, 31 Desember di Kediaman Uchiha-**

Padahal ini masih pagi, tapi suara-suara ribut sudah terdengar. Ada yang berteriak minta bantuan, minta makanan, minta obat-obatan, minta pakaian bekas—Eh? Wah… Salah naskah… Mari kita ulangi!

**-Replay-**

Padahal ini masih pagi, tapi suara-suara ribut sudah terdengar. Sepertinya mereka semua sedang menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Ita-kun, Sasu-kun, ayo bangun!" panggil Mikoto dari dapur. "Bantu otou-chan menyiapkan kotatsu!"

"Yo, Mikoto-chan!" panggil Madara—kakak tertua Mikoto—sambil memasuki rumah Fugaku melalui jendela.

"Ah, Madara-nii," sapa Mikoto ramah. "Ohayou gozaimasu."

Madara membalas sapaan Mikoto. Lalu ia bertanya, "Hei, I—"

"Aniki masih tidur, Ji-chan…" sela Sasuke kecil sembari mengucek matanya.

Spontan, perhatian Mikoto dan Madara langsung tertuju pada Uchiha kecil yang satu ini.

"Oh, kamu sudah bangun, Sasu-kun?" Mikoto berjongkok dan mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke. "Ayo, ucapkan salam pada Madara ji-chan."

"Uung…" Sasuke mendongak ke atas, lalu menyapa Madara, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Oji-chan! Shinnen omedetou!"

"'Shinnen omedetou'?" tanya Mikoto bingung.

"Hei, Hei…" Madara berjongkok, untuk menyamai tingginya dengan tinggi Sasuke. "Tahun baru itu masih nanti loh…" ujarnya. "Kamu pingin cepat-cepat dapat uang tahun baru ya?"

"Eh? Tapi kata Naruto sama Kiba, tahun baru itu tanggal 31 Desember!" ujar Sasuke.

'_Yah_…_ Percaya aja sama anak-anak itu_…_'_ Madara swt. "Tadi kamu bilang, Ita-chan masih tidur 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya."

"Nah," Madara berdiri. "Kalau begitu, Oji-chan mau lihat Ita-chan dulu ya!" ia pun berjalan menuju kamar Itachi.

"Oji-chan lebih sayang aniki ya, Kaa-chan?" tanya Sasuke.

Mikoto tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab, "Oji-chan juga sayang kamu, Sasu-kun. Hanya saja, karena Ita-kun terlalu cuek kepada oji-chan, makanya oji-chan harus memberi kasih sayang ekstra kepadanya."

"Oh…" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang kamu mandi dulu. Setelah itu, bantu otou-chan menyiapkan kotatsu ya?"

"Iya!"

.

Grek…

Madara menggeser pintu kamar Itachi. Di dalam, Itachi masih tidur pulas. Madara pun berjalan mendekati Itachi pelan-pelan.

Tap tap tap…

Dan begitu Madara berada di sebelah Itachi—

"Ita-chan~ Bangun dong~ Ada Oji-chan nih!" –ia memeluknya sambil berkata begitu.

"Uukh…" Itachi terbangun. "Oji-san, lepaskan…" ujarnya pelan, masih setengah ngantuk.

"Wah, Ita-chan udah bangun!" Madara makin mempererat pelukannya pada keponakannya tersayang itu. "Oha, Ita-chan!"

"Kubilang, lepaskan…" respon Itachi jengkel.

Tapi Madara tidak menggubris perkataan Itachi. Ia masih tetap memeluk Itachi.

"…"

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara teriakan Madara.

.

"Hei, Aniki. Tangan Madara ji-chan kenapa?" tanya Sasuke seraya menarik bagian bawah baju Itachi.

"Hn," jawab Itachi cuek, sibuk dengan game-nya.

"Teme, adikmu nanya tuh. Jawab dong, un." ujar Dei—tetangga Itachi—yang sedang main game dengan Itachi.

"Huh," respon Itachi.

"Huwaaa~ Mikoto-chan, Ita-chan tadi menggigit tanganku~" adu Madara sambil menangis, layaknya anak kecil yang es krimnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Itu juga salah Madara-nii sendiri 'kan?" respon Mikoto swt yang sedang mencuci piring. "Siapa suruh bangunin Ita-kun yang masih tidur?"

"Onii-chan nggak bangunin Ita-chan kok!" tegas Madara yang masih menangis. "Onii-chan cuma gangguin Ita-chan aja!"

'_Itu sih, lebih parah_…_'_ batin Mikoto makin swt.

"Tachi-chan!" panggil Obito—sepupu Itachi yang suka memakai google—sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'_Cih, datang satu lagi_…_'_ batin Itachi jengkel.

"Ah, Tobi nii-chan! Konnichiwa, un!" sapa Dei. Entah kenapa Dei suka sekali memanggil Obito dengan sebutan 'Tobi'.

"Konnichiwa, Dei-chan!" balas Obito. "Tachi-chan, main game kok nggak ajak Obito sih?" tanyanya sambil memeluk leher Itachi

"Lepaskan. Dasar Yaoi." respon Itachi.

"Apa! ?" tanya Obito dengan toa. "Tachi-chan ja'at ah! Obito 'kan Straight!" lanjutnya sembari mempererat pelukannya pada leher Itachi.

"Uugh… Se-sesak…"

_Winner: Player-2!_

"Aku menang, un!" seru Dei senang, karena berhasil mengalahkan Itachi.

"Ah! Curang!" Itachi langsung berdiri. Dan Obito yang tadi memeluknya pun langsung kejungkel. "Kau curang! Aku 'kan tadi nggak bisa lihat, gara-gara dipeluk Obito-Yaoi ini!" serunya sambil menunjuk Obito.

"Aku nggak Yaoi!" protes Obito.

"Jangan salahkan aku, un!" balas Dei nggak terima. "Aku 'kan nggak tau apa-apa, un!"

"Bohong!"

"Nggak, un!"

"Bohong!"

"Nggak, un!"

"Bo—"

"Minna-chan, sup mochi-nya sudah jadi!" panggil Mikoto dari dapur.

"Waai! Sup mochi!"

Itachi, Dei, Obito, dan Sasuke langsung berlari menuju dapur. Yang namanya anak-anak itu memang nggak bisa dipisahkan dari mochi saat merayakan tahun baru.

"Itadakimasu!" seru mereka.

"Slurrp… Sup mochi buatan Oba-chan enak, un!" kata Dei sambil menyeruput sup mochi-nya.

"Arigatou, Dei-kun."

"Kau 'kan bukan anggota keluarga ini…" ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk Dei dengan sumpitnya.

"Jangan begitu, Ita-kun," nasehat Mikoto. "Dei-kun 'kan temanmu juga…"

"Oba-chan, aku minta tambah!" seru Obito tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat mangkuknya yang sudah kosong.

"Kaa-chan, aku juga!" timpal Sasuke.

"Wah, wah… Obito-kun dan Sasu-kun cepat sekali makannya…" kata Mikoto sambil berjalan mengambil mangkuk mereka. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya."

'_Huh_…_ Jatah sup mochi-ku berkurang deh_…_'_ batin Itachi.

.

**-Lapangan Akatsuki-**

"Kalian bertiga lama sekali sih!" omel Yahiko ke tiga orang tadi.

"Kalian telat 2 jam," sahut Konan. "Ketularan virus Kakashi-sensei ya?"

"Gomen ne, Leader-chan…" ujar Obito. "Tadi kami makan sup mochi dulu. Hehe…" lanjutnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya, un! Sup mochi buatan Mikoto ba-chan enak banget, un!" timpal Dei. "Tapi kaya'nya yang di 'Toko Kue Namikaze' lebih enak deh, un!" Dei meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah bibirnya.

"Enak aja! Buatan okaa-san-ku jauh lebih enak tau!" protes Itachi. "Kalau kau nggak suka, nggak usah numpang makan di rumahku lagi!"

"Aku 'kan nggak bilang 'nggak suka', un!" balas Dei.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian jangan berantem!" Yahiko meleraikan.

"Dia yang mulai!" seru Dei dan Itachi berbarengan sambil saling menunjuk satu sama lain. "Enak aja! Kau yang mulai!"

"Diam!" bentak Yahiko. "Uuh… Kalau aku meladeni kalian terus, bisa-bisa aku jadi sepertimu deh, Itachi…" cibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi kesal karena merasa 'garis' di wajahnya sempat dilirik Yahiko tadi.

"Sa-sabar, Yahiko…" ujar Nagato. "Lanjutkan saja rapatnya."

"Ehem! Baiklah!" Yahiko naik ke atas tumpukan dus bekas. "Karena hari ini adalah New Year's Eve, maka nanti kita akan berkunjung ke kuil!"

"Kuil?" tanya Zetsu, memiringkan kepalanya.

"**Untuk apa? Buang-buang waktu saja**…**"** timpal Zeri, kembaran Zetsu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hei, kuil itu 'kan orang yang biasanya ngangkut barang-barang!" cengir Kisame.

"Nggak sopan!" bentak Hidan. "Itu 'kuli'! 'Kuil' itu tempat menyembah Buddha tau!"

"Yee… Orang cuma bercanda…" gerutu Kisame. "Dasar… Kau nggak lucu ah, Hidan…"

"Huh!" dengus Hidan.

"Butuh biaya berapa?" tanya Kakuzu. "Kalo mahal, aku nggak ikut."

"Nggak bayar kok. 'Kan cuma ke kuil," jawab Yahiko santai. "Siapin aja uang koin kira-kira 100 yen buat berdoa nanti."

"Kok Leader-sama tau?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Jelas dong!" jawab Yahiko bangga. "Tahun lalu, aku 'kan ke kuil bersama Konan-chan dan Nagato!"

Yang lainnya langsung melihat dua orang yang namanya disebutkan tadi.

"Iya!" jawab Konan tersenyum. "Ke kuil itu menyenangkan deh! Apalagi kita bisa memainkan lonceng besar sebelum berdoa!"

"Ta-tapi… Konan, lonceng besar itu 'kan untuk memanggil Dewa…" ujar Nagato. "Bukan untuk dimainkan…"

"Eh! ? Kukira itu untuk dimainkan!" respon Konan agak kaget. "Aah… Gawat… Pasti Dewa marah padaku…" Konan melihat ke langit dengan cemas.

"'_Hatsumode_' ya, un? Kaya'nya menyenangkan, un!" seru Dei semangat. "Aku mau ikut, un!" Dei mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku juga!" seru yang lainnya kompak.

Itachi memejamkan matanya lalu berkata, "Aku ti—"

"Tachi-chan juga ikut, Leader-chan!" lapor Obito sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di dahinya—seperti saat upacara bendera—memotong kalimat Itachi.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, nanti malam jam 9 kita bertemu di sini. Lalu kita pergi bareng ke kuil!" Yahiko mengumumkan.

"Hai!"

.

"Aniki mau pergi ke kuil ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik ujung lengan kimono hitam-biru yang sedang dikenakan Itachi.

"Lebih tepatnya, dipaksa." jawab Itachi.

"Aniki enak ya…" sahut Sasuke. "Sasu juga pingin ke kuil…"

"Kamu mau menggantikanku?" tanya Itachi penuh harap.

"Mau!" jawab Sasuke dengan sparkling-eyes. "Tapi kata okaa-chan, Sasu nggak boleh ke kuil. Sasu harus bantuin otou-chan nyiapin _kadomatsu_."

Itachi langsung tertunduk lesu.

"Ita-chan~ Sudah siap belom?" tanya Madara dari luar. "Nanti Oji-chan anterin!"

"Nanti aku diantarkan okaa-san. Oji-san tidak usah repot-repot," jawab Itachi sambil bercermin, memastikan bahwa kimono-nya sudah rapi. _'Lagian, aku males sama Oji-san_…_ Nanti aku malah dipeluk-peluk terus_…_'_

"Mikoto-chan dan Fuga-kun sibuk menyiapkan _kadomatsu_. Makanya, biar Oji-chan yang mengantarkan Ita-chan dan Obi-kun."

"Hah…" Itachi mengehela nafas. _'Ini pasti akan merepotkan_…_'_

.

"Huh…" Sasori berjalan mondar-mandir, capek menunggu Itachi dan Obito yang masih belum datang. Padahal sekarang sudah jam 9 lewat 15 menit. "Mereka ke mana sih?" tanyanya jengkel. "Hari ini sudah 2 kali mereka terlambat. Dan aku nggak suka menunggu!" gerutunya.

"Sabar, Bonsai," nasehat Hidan sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasori. "Marah-marah itu nggak baik loh. Apalagi saat _oumisoka_. Nanti nggak dapet peruntungan yang baik…" ceramahnya sok dewasa.

Sasori si kimono merah langsung nge-death glare Hidan si kimono abu-abu. Hidan pun membalasnya. Dan untuk selama beberapa saat, terjadilah Perang Death Glare nan Gaje.

"Leader-chan!" panggil Obito tiba-tiba.

Perang Death Glare terhenti karena mereka mendengar suara Obito. Mereka pun menoleh ke asal suara tadi dan mendapati Itachi yang sedang diseret Obito.

"Dari mana saja kalian? Lama sekali!" tanya Hidan.

"Teme, kenapa tampangmu berantakan begitu, un?" tanya Dei.

'_Aku benar 'kan? Tadi di sepanjang perjalanan, Madara ji-san meluk-me__luk aku. Terus Obito lari-larian ke sana ke sini_…_'_ batin Itachi jengkel. Madara dan Obito mungkin akan masuk ke dalam daftar 'Who I Want to Kill'-nya.

"Eh, Tobi nii-chan nggak lepas google, un?"

"Ehehe…" Obito nyengir. "Soalnya google ini matching sama kimono-ku!" jawabnya. Memang benar, google-nya yang berwarna oranye matching sama kimono-nya yang berwarna hitam-oranye.

"Uchiha itu identik dengan hitam ya…" komen Zetsu sambil manggut-manggut.

"**Padahal kamu sendiri juga pakai warna hitam. Nyadar dong**…**"** ujar Zeri.

"Cerewet, kulit hitam ber-kimono putih." balas Zetsu.

"Eh, eh… Yahiko-kun,_ furisode_-ku bagus nggak?" tanya Konan, memamerkan _furisode_ ungu mudanya pada Yahiko.

"Bagus kok, Konan-chan!" jawab Yahiko sambil tersenyum ala Gai.

"Nggak usah basa-basi lagi, un!" seru Dei.

"Eh, sejak kapan basa bisa basi?" tanya Kisame garing.

"Nggak lucu, Kisame." jawab Itachi yang merupakan panah mental bagi Kisame. "Lanjutkan saja, Deidara."

"Un!" Dei mengangguk. "Ayo kita langsung ke kuil, un!" ajaknya riang dan semangat.

"Yosh!"

"Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi ketua?" tanya Yahiko. "Ketua-nya 'kan aku…" Yahiko menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ehehe… Gomen, un!" Dei tertawa garing.

"Let's go!"

**Tsudzuku

* * *

**

_Hatsumode_: kunjungan ke kuil menjelang tahun baru.

_Kadomatsu_: hiasan tahun baru di Jepang.

_Oumisoka_: malam sebelum tahun baru.

_Furisode_: kimono lengan panjang.

**

* * *

Aargh! Multi-chap lagi! Nggak apa-apa lah. Rencananya cuma 2 chap kok.  
Niatnya bikin OneShot MadaIta Humor/Family. Jadinya malah ItachiAkatsuki Gaje/Humor Garing ini**…

**Chap 2-nya bakal Sei apdet kalo Sei lagi rajin! –Readers: kapan lu pernah rajin!-  
****'Kumpulan Cerita Hantu' tinggal 2/5-nya lagi! Harap ditunggu!**

**Oya, harap tidak mempercayai bahwa Madara adalah kakak Mikoto dan Obito adalah sepupu Itachi.  
Itu cuma imajinasi bodoh Author saja.**

**Sei sampe begadang loh, bikin fic ini! -Readers: nggak nanya!-  
Sampai-sampai Sei nggak sempet RnR fic langganan Sei sendiri**…** =='**

**Tolong maafkan bila ada miss-typo, atau kehancuran yang lainnya**…  
**Beberapa miss-typo sudah dibetulkan. Arigatou buat Nirmala-chan dan Rei-chan!^^  
**

**RnR?**


	2. Happy New Year!

**Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu!**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Om Kishi**

**oXxXxXo**

"Waai~ Senangnya hatiku~ Kini kita ke kuil~"

Selama perjalanan, Obito nyanyi-nyanyi gaje—yang mengakibatkan Akatsuki dikira orang gila oleh orang-orang yang melihat. Dan tentu saja, Itachi yang jaim dan nggak suka dengan keributan, langsung mendamprat Obito.

"Hoei! Obito-Yaoi! Bisa diem nggak!? Berisik tau!"

"Iih... Tachi-chan kenapa sih?" tanya Obito (sok) imut sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Dari tadi marah-marah mulu... Baru putus sama Dei-chan ya?"

BLETAK!!

"Aku Straight tau (un)!"

"Uuh..." rintih Obito sambil memegangi kepala 'Mickey Mouse'-nya. "Aku 'kan cuma bercanda..."

"Lain kali tiada maaf bagimu, un!" ancam Dei dengan death glare.

'_Huwee~ Dei-chan serem!'_ batin Obito.

"Ya sudah!" seru Hidan tiba-tiba. "Kalo nggak boleh nyanyi itu, kita nyanyi yang lain aja!"

"Yosh!" jawab Yahiko semangat.

"Menuju Medan, naik mobil sedan! Ketemu setan, di tengah jalan!" Akatsuki—kecuali Itachi—kembali bernyanyi dengan lantangnya plus ekpresi wajah nan bego.

"Wah... Anak-anak itu kenapa ya?" bisik seseorang.

"Nggak tau... Biarkan saja mereka..."

"Ck ck ck... Masih kecil sudah begitu. Mau jadi apa mereka nanti?"

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Malunya aku..." gumamnya pelan.

"Menuju laut, naik mobil butut!" Akatsuki bernyanyi lagi. "Ketemu Uut, di tengah laut!"

"Eh!? Mereka tau Uut Permatasari!?" tanya seseorang agak syok.

"Astaga... Dapat ajaran dari mana itu!?"

"Teman-teman..." panggil Itachi lesu.

"Ng?"

"Tolong... Berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu...." pinta Itachi dengan wajah memelas.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Kisame.

"Malu tau... Diliatin banyak orang..." jawab Itachi sembari memberikan death glare.

"Huh! Tachi-chan banyak maunya nih!" gerutu Obito.

"Iya! Mengganggu suasana aja!" timpal Konan.

"Kalian nggak malu apa, diliatin banyak orang sampe dikira orang gila!?" balas Itachi.

"Nggak tuh." jawab Akatsuki lainnya dengan tampang inosen plus serempak.

Itachi swt. Dan setelah itu, Itachi mengomeli mereka.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

**-Kuil Konoha-**

"Waai~ Kuil! Kuil!" Obito berlari memasuki kawasan kuil dengan riangnya. Ia benyanyi-nyanyi dan menari-nari.

"Dasar Tobi sinting, un..." kata Dei swt.

"Emang." respon yang lainnya.

"Yosh!" seru Yahiko tiba-tiba. "Ayo kita masuk ke kuil-nya!" bocah berkimono oranye itu menunjuk ke kuil yang terletak di atas sebuah bukit.

Yahiko baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tapi lengan kanannya keburu ditahan oleh Hidan.

"Nande, Hidan?" tanya Yahiko. "Lepasin dong!"

"Kau ngomong ke siapa?" Hidan balik nanya dengan ekspresi wajah bingung.

"He?"

"Semuanya udah pada berpencar tuh. Nggak tau ke mana..." ujar Hidan sembari menengok ke sekelilingnya.

"Ghee!?" teriak Yahiko syok. "Ke-ke mana mereka!?"

--

"Tayuya-chan, un!" panggil Dei riang.

"..."

"Tayuya-chan, un!" panggil Dei lagi. Tapi cewek berkimono peach itu masih diam, tidak merespon. Padahal Dei yakin, kalo Tayuya pasti mendengar panggilan cinta Dei –Author dibom- Ralat, suaranya.

"..."

"Tayu—"

"Oi, Tayuya." Seorang cowok berambut abu-abu datang menghampiri Tayuya. "Ada yang memanggilmu tuh. Masa' kau nggak dengar?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk Dei.

"Iya, yang berkimono biru muda itu." timpal kembarannya. "Kenalanmu ya?"

"..." Tayuya diam sesaat. Kemudian ia menoleh sebentar ke arah Dei—dan langsung mendapat sambutan senyum sejuta watt dari Dei, sukses membuatnya langsung merinding—dan menoleh ke arah anak kembar tadi yang bernama Ukon dan Sakon. "Aku nggak kenal. Paling cuma anak hilang," jawab Tayuya tanpa perasaan.

"Nandayo, un!?" tanya Dei syok plus lebay. "Tayuya-chan jahat, un!"

Kalau saja Dei membawa saputangan, saat ini dia pasti sudah menangis super lebay sambil menggigit saputangan tersebut.

"Ah! Ketemu kau, Dei-chan!" seru Hidan.

"Hidan?"

"Leader nyariin tuh." Hidan menarik lengan Dei. "Ayo cari yang lainnya!"

"Hidan, imouto-mu jahat, un!" adu Dei.

"Imouto? Tayuya maksudmu?" Hidan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya, un! Masa' tadi dia bilang dia nggak kenal aku, un!?"

"Masa bodo' ah! Bukan urusanku!" jawab Hidan tak berperasaan, sama seperti Tayuya tadi.

"Un!?"

"Ayo cepat! Nanti kita didamprat Leader!"

--

"Itachi! Obito! Sasori! Kisame!" panggil Yahiko.

"Itachi-kun! Obito nii-chan! Saso-kun! Kisame-kun!" panggil Konan sembari melihat sekelilingnya.

"Itachi! Obito nii-san! Sasori! Kisame!" panggil Nagato.

"Hah..." Yahiko menghela nafas dan berhenti berjalan. "Mereka itu ke mana sih!? Ngerepotin orang saja!" Yahiko mencak-mencak GaJe. Habis sudah kesabarannya.

"Sabar, Yahiko-kun..." Konan menepuk-nepuk pundak Yahiko. "Tadi Yahiko-kun bisa menemukanku dan Nagato-kun di kolam ikan koi. Siapa tahu Yahiko-kun juga bisa menemukan mereka berempat." Konan tersenyum kecil, berusaha menghibur Yahiko.

"Iya sih, tapi—"

"Yahiko, itu mereka!" Nagato menunjuk ke sebuah pohon tua.

Yahiko dan Konan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Nagato tadi. Dan benar saja, mereka berempat—tunggu, bertiga? Tampak mengelilingi sebuah pohom dan menoleh ke atas. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan pun berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Itachi!" panggil Yahiko.

"Leader-sama?" Itachi menoleh.

"Hah... Hah..." Yahiko mengatur nafasnya. "Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya. "Ayo cepat! Nanti antrian di kuil bisa menjadi lebih panjang!"

"Eh? Ma-matte, Leader-sama!" sela Kisame sedikit panik.

"Nggak ada tunggu-tungguan lagi. Kita harus ce—"

"Eh? Di mana Obito nii-san?" tanya Nagato.

"Eh? Benar juga ya..." ujar Konan. "Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang hilang."

"Itu. Di sana." Sasori menunjuk ke atas pohon. Dan di salah satu cabangnya, terdapat Obito yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Minna-chan! Tolongin aku dong! Aku takut!" tangis Obito.

Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan jawsdropped.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa nyangkut di atas pohon!?" tanya Yahiko.

"Tadi aku mau nangkep burung gereja yang lagi hinggap di sini. Pas aku udah nyampe di sini, burung itu malah terbang pergi, dan aku nggak bisa turun! Gyaang~" jawab Obito dengan air mancur dari matanya.

Kali ini, Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan swt.

"Obito nii-chan! Bertahanlah! Kami akan menurunkanmu!" seru Konan.

"Seperti kucing saja. Bisa naik, tapi nggak bisa turun." sahut Kakuzu yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Kakuzu nii-san?"

"Hah..." Zetsu—yang berada di sebelah Kakuzu—mengela nafas. "Benar. Seperti kucing," katanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kakuzun, Zekkun, Zecchi! Tolongin aku! Jangan cuma komentar doang!" tangis Obito semakin menjadi-jadi.

"**Kalau kau memanggilku Zecchi sekali lagi, aku tidak akan menolongmu."** ancam Zeri dengan death glare.

"Huwaa~ Gomen! Tolongin aku!"

'_Baka yaro...'_ batin Sasori.

"Gimana cara kita nurunin dia?" tanya Itachi. "Obito-Yaoi itu berat, nggak mungkin kita gendong dia turun." Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pakai tangga saja!" usul Kisame.

"Di sekitar sini nggak ada tangga." respon Sasori.

"Ehmm... Bener juga ya..."

"Huwaaa~ Help me!" Obito meronta-ronta.

Krek...

"U-uwaa! Jangan bergerak, O-Obito!" seru Sasori panik.

"Aku nggak peduli! Pokoknya tolongin aku!" Obito makin meronta-ronta.

Krek... Krek...

"Ah! Dahannya!"

"Lari!!" komando Yahiko.

Krek!!

Dahan pohon yang ditumpangi Obito patah. Akibatnya, Obito—dan dahan itu—jatuh ke bawah.

BRUUGH!!

"Aduh... Komando-mu telat, Leader-sama..." rintih Itachi.

"Maaf..." respon Yahiko dengan mata berkunang-kunang.

"Itachi benar; Obito berat..." kata Kisame.

"Huweee~ Sakit..." rintih Obito.

Yak! Tepat sekali! Obito—juga si dahan—jatuh ke bawah dan menimpa Yahiko, Itachi, Kisame, Nagato, dan Sasori.

"Untung aja aku udah lari duluan..." gumam Konan lega.

.

"Huh! Kalian lama, un!" gerutu Dei.

"Gomen, gomen..." Yahiko menunduk minta maaf.

"Leader-chan memalukan!" ujar Obito sok marah.

"Kita telat ngumpul gara-gara kau kan...?" Yahiko men-death glare Obito.

"Yahiko-kun, cepat!" seru Konan. "Kuilnya mulai ramai!" Konan menarik lengan Yahiko dan menunjuk ke kuil.

"Eee!? Gawat!" Yahiko langsung menoleh ke arah kuil. "Kalau begini, bisa-bisa kita dapat antrian paling belakang!"

"Ayo, cepat ke kuil!" komando Kisame.

"Yosh!"

Mereka pun langsung berlari menuju kuil. Meskipun jadi agak lambat karena kimono dan geta yang mereka pakai.

Beberapa kali mereka menabrak orang-orang yang sedang berjalan, lalu mereka segera meminta-maaf masih sambil terus berlari.

'_Cepat, cepat... Harus cepat!'_ batin Yahiko sambil terus berlari.

"Uuh... Ramai sekali sih!" gerutu Kakuzu. "Membuang waktu saja. 'Time is money' tau!" lanjutnya jengkel.

"Daripada ngomong gitu, mending cepetan!" balas Yahiko dengan peneriakan di kata terakhir.

Dan ketika mereka sampai di kuil, di antrian paling belakang, mereka semua langsung jawsdropped seketika.

"A-antriannya..." ujar Kisame syok.

"Panjang sekali..." sambung Sasori nggak kalah kaget.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Tobi!" Dei berjinjit dan menjitak kepala Obito.

"Aw!" jerit Obito. "Sakit tau, Dei-chan!"

"Oi, ini bukan waktunya untuk berantem 'kan?" Zetsu meleraikan.

"**Berantem sa****ja. Aku dukung Obito yang akan menang."** sahut Zeri, menatap Dei dan Obito yang kini sedang jambak-jambakan.

"Yosh! Kalo gitu aku dukung Dei-chan!" seru Hidan semangat.

Zetsu pun swt.

"Kita serobot saja antrian ini." Itachi mengusulkan.

"Eeh!? Tapi menyerobot itu nggak baik loh, Tachi-chan..." nasehat Obito yang sekarang lagi cakar-cakaran sama Dei.

"Diam kau. Ini semua 'kan gara-gara kau." balas Itachi tajam. Dan tentu saja itu merupakan panah mental bagi Obito.

"Kurasa... Itachi ada benarnya juga..." sahut Nagato pelan. "Lagipula, kita anak kecil. Orang-orang pasti tidak akan menyadari kalau kita menyerobot."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Yahiko. Kemudian ia menunjuk ke langit dengan dramatis-nya dan berkata, "Kita serobot antrian ini!"

"Yosh!"

Yahiko hanya mau mengikuti saran dari Nagato. Karena saran dari Nagato selalu happy-ending. Tidak seperti saran dari Obito yang pernah membuatnya kecebur ke got, nyaris ketabrak mobil, bahkan dikejar anjing-anjing se-Konoha.

Lalu mereka pun mulai berlari—berjalan cepat, saking ramainya mereka tidak bisa berlari—dan menyempil di kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Mereka pun terus berdesakan dengan orang-orang itu, sampai akhirnya mereka mendapat tempat. Kira-kira 5 orang lagi, barulah giliran mereka. Dan Nagato benar, orang-orang tidak menyadari kalau Akatsuki menyerobot.

"Hore! Giliran kita!" seru Obito riang. Ia pun langsung melempar koin, lalu menarik tali lonceng-nya dan menepuk tangannya, kemudian berdoa.

Begitu pula yang lainnya. Mereka memejamkan mata masing-masing, dan berdoa dalam hati. Dengan harapan besar supaya doa mereka terkabul.

'_Aku mau jadi pemimpin yang baik!'_

'_Aku... Aku mau jadi seperti Yahiko. Yahiko yang hebat, ceria, dan semangat...'_

'_Semoga aku bisa bertambah akrab dengan Sasori-kun...'_

'_Aku ingin punya Action-Figure yang bagus.'_

'_Semoga Tayuya-chan menyukaiku, un!'_

'_Aku mau jadi anak baik. Aku nggak mau diipanggil Obito-Yaoi lagi sama Tachi-chan!'_

'_Moga aja teman-temanku mau masuk agama Jashin!'_

'_Aku mau jadi kaya. Biar uang jajanku ditambah.'_

'_Semoga Zeri nggak menggangguku lagi.'_

'_Aku pengen terus gangguin Zetsu.'_

'_Aku ingin jago berenang!'_

'_Aku ingin—'_

Itachi baru saja hendak mengatakan keinginannya. Tapi wajah seorang pria terlintas di benaknya tiba-tiba. Pria berambut hitam panjang dengan model setengah jabrik. Pria yang selalu tersenyum bodoh. Pria yang selalu menemaninya di saat Fugaku dan Mikoto sedang pergi.

'_Madara Ji-san...'_ batin Itachi. _'Ya... Aku ingin akrab kembali dengan Madara Ji-san! Kumohon, kabulkanlah!'_

Itachi menjauhkan jarak antara kedua telapak tangannya; ia sudah selesai berdoa. Lalu ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Akatsuki yang lain sudah tidak ada. Apa mungkin mereka melupakannya?

"Itachi!" panggil Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu?" Itachi segera mencari asal suara itu. Akhirnya Uchiha kecil itu menemukan Kakuzu dan yang lainnya di dekat sebuah pohon besar.

"Kenapa kalian nggak bilang-bilang kalau sudah pergi?" tanya Itachi agak kesal.

"Gomen, gomen..." jawab Kisame sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Habisnya tadi kau berdoa lama sekali. Makanya kami meninggalkanmu dulu."

"Hah... Tumben kau berdoa lama sekali. Biasanya kau paling males berdoa," ujar Sasori sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Hei, Itachi?"

"Yah..." Itachi menatap ke langit setelah menatap Sasori sebentar. "Ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatiku tadi."

"Level bahasamu tinggi sekali sih." sahut Zetsu.

Itachi tersenyum kecil—nyaris tak terlihat.

"Minna! Minna! Cepat lihat ke langit, un!" panggil Dei tiba-tiba. "Sebentar lagi kembang apinya mau dimulai, un!" serunya bersemangat.

"Eh? Mana, mana?" Hidan mendongak ke langit.

Mendengar suara orang-orang yang mulai menghitung mundur, Akatsuki pun ikut menghitung secara serempak. "5... 4... 3... 2..."

"Satu!! Fire, un!!"

Syuuut...

Sebuah kembang api diluncurkan ke langit.

DHUAAAR!

Dan tampaklah bunga api berwarna keemasan yang indah.

Dari satu kembang api itu menjadi dua, dua menjadi tiga, tiga menjadi empat. Dan setelah empat kembang api diluncurkan sekaligus, di langit langsung terlihat banyak sekali kembang api lain yang indah. Ada yang membentuk seperti air mancur, bunga, dan ada juga yang membentuk tulisan 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!!'.

Pertunjukan kembang api berlangsung selama 15 menit. Setelah itu, orang-orang mulai bubar. Dan Akatsuki memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

**-1 Januari, jam 8 pagi di Kediaman Uchiha-**

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna!" sapa Sasuke yang baru bangun tidur. Dia berlari menuruni tangga dan kemudian memeluk Mikoto yang sedang menyiapkan _zoni_.

"Ah, ohayou, Sasu-kun." sapa Mikoto tersenyum manis. "Di atas kotatsu ada _nengajou_ untukmu," kata Mikoto sembari menoleh ke arah kotatsu.

"Waaai! _Nengajou_! _Nengajou_!" Sasuke langsung berlari menuju kotatsu dan membaca _nengajou_ yang diberikan untuknya.

"_Untuk: Uchiha Sasuku_

_Selamat tahun baru, Sasuku! Semoga panjang umur!_

_Dari: Inuzuka Kiba"_

"Namaku Sasuke, bukan Sasuku!" Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat Kiba yang salah menulis namanya dan ucapan semoga panjang umur itu. Lalu Sasuke melihat kartu pos yang lain dan membacanya.

"_Untuk: Sasuke-Teme_

_Selamat tahun baru, Teme! Semoga model rambutmu bisa berubah di tahun ini! ^^v_

_Dari: Uzumaki Naruto__"_

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. "Apa maksudnya ini? Semoga model rambutku berubah!?" tanyanya kesal.

"_Untuk: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Sasuke-kun~ Selamat tahun baru ya! Kuharap di tahun ini Sasuke-kun mendapat peruntungan yang baik._

_Dari: Haruno Sakura"_

Dan masih ada banyak kartu pos yang lainnya.

"Oh, kamu populer juga ya, Sasuke?" tanya Madara yang sedang berjalan menuju kotatsu.

"Madara ji-chan!" Sasuke menoleh ke Madara.

Hari ini, Madara tampak lain dari biasanya. Biasanya ia selalu tersenyum riang dan berkata dengan nada ceria. Tapi kali ini, dia tampak murung sekali dan berkata dengan sangat lesu.

"O-Oji-chan kenapa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Tidak biasanya Madara seperti ini.

"Hae?" Madara mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menoleh ke Sasuke. "Ooh... Oji-chan baik-baik aja kok... Cuma kurang tidur..." jawabnya bohong.

"Oya, Ji-chan. Ini _nengajou_ untuk Ji-chan dariku!" Sasuke memberikan Madara sebuah kartu pos sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, makasih..." kata Madara lesu. Bukannya membacanya, ia malah meletakkannya di atas lantai begitu saja. Padahal biasanya ia langsung membacanya dengan nepsong.

"Ohayou..." sapa Itachi yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Ohayou, Ita-kun," respon Mikoto.

"Oh, kamu sudah bangun, Itachi?" tanya Fugaku.

Itachi mengangguk kecil.

"Tachi-chan!" panggil Obito. Dia berlari menuju Itachi dan langsung memeluknya. "Ohayou gozaimasu~"

"Kau ini... Mengganggu kedamaian di rumah orang saja sih..." gerutu Itachi jengkel.

"Hehe..." Obito tersenyum inosen.

"Aniki, keadaan Madara ji-chan seram!" Sasuke memeluk kaki Itachi.

"..." Itachi terdiam melihat Madara. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tachi-chan?" Obito melepaskan pelukannya dari Itachi.

"Aniki?" Sasuke mendongak, menatap Itachi. Itachi sendiri memberi isyarat supaya Sasuke juga melepaskan pelukannya.

Itachi semakin mendekati Madara. Lalu ia berdiri tepat di belakang Madara dan berkata, "Oji-san."

Madara menoleh ke Itachi. "Oh, Ita-chan."

Itachi menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu, Ji-san." Itachi memberikan Madara selembar kartu pos.

Mata Madara langsung terbuka lebar. Ia terpaku. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Itachi katakan. Biasanya, Itachi tidak pernah mengucapkan itu padanya.

Madara memandangi kartu pos itu, lalu menatap Itachi.

Itachi menghela nafas. "Ambillah. Ini dariku untuk Ji-san."

Madara pun langsung memeluk Itachi dengan eratnya. "Huwooo~ Arigatou gozaimasu, Ita-chan!!" tangisnya lebay, masih sambil memeluk Itachi.

"Uuh... Se-sesak..." rintih Itachi yang hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Madara ji-chan sayang Ita-chan!"

"Hmph..." Itachi tertawa kecil.

Baguslah kalau ia sudah berbaikan dengan Madara.

Yah... Meskipun sering berantem, tapi pada akhirnya juga, Itachi dan Madara selalu berbaikan kembali. Ini memang suatu ikatan yang aneh.

"Selamat tahun baru juga, Ita-chan..."

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

**Ket:**

_zoni_: Makanan khusus Tahun Baru di Jepang.

_nengajou_: Kartu Pos Tahun Baru.

* * *

**A-ara... Udah telat (banget) ngapdet, jadinya juga GaJe lagi...**

**Huweee... Gomennasai, minna-san! Selama beberapa saat ke depan, Sei bakal suka telat apdet fic yang lainnya.**

**Gomennasai!**


End file.
